The sleeping bag or bed roll is a well known portable bedding complement that allows a person to sleep comfortably without having to sleep in a traditional bed. Sleeping bags are particularly adapted for outdoor activities, and typically include relatively thick upper and lower panels that provide necessary warmth as well as padding for comfort. Sleeping bags also are typically constructed with a zipper for opening or closing the sleeping bag thereby allowing the user to regulate heat within the sleeping bag as generated by the user's body. Bed rolls are similar to sleeping bags in that they allow some portable means for a person to sleep on. However, bed rolls are more traditionally designed for indoor use or outdoor use only in temperate climate conditions.
While traditional sleeping bags and bed rolls may be adequate for their intended purposes, these devices are not well suited for children who require a nap. For sleeping bags, a napping child typically does not require the extra warmth provided by the sleeping bag. Bed rolls are perhaps more suited for napping children; however, bed rolls do not typically include an integral blanket or covering, and therefore a separate blanket may be required to cover the child.
Many children attend daycare while their mothers and fathers work. Particularly in the United States, the number of children who attend daycare has steadily increased over the years. Particularly for children under six years of age, naps may be a mandatory part of the child's day at a daycare facility. One very common way which to accommodate a child for a nap is to provide pads or mats that allow a child to sleep on the floor. Often times, such pads or mats are simply stacked within a daycare room, and the pads are then distributed at nap time. For children who require or desire extra warmth during the nap, separate blankets must be provided in addition to the sleeping pad or mat.
One particular drawback for traditional nap mats used in daycares is that they are not washable because they are most often made of a foam interior and a plastic exterior.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bedding complement that can be used by a child for a nap that not only provides padding for comfort, but may also be washable. There is also a need to provide additional warmth to a napping child in the form of a covering or blanket, that does not also require use of a separate blanket or covering. Finally, there is also a need for a bedding complement that is portable, easily stored, and can be easily manipulated or handled by the child.